The Empire of Polaris
by pta917
Summary: In the universe where Nazarick arrives after the transfer, other planets are affected by the process. Long ago in one of these planets arrived Polaris, the brother of King Cold. Finding himself alone without any competition, he decides to do what his kind does best and create a galactic empire. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. Prologue

The Frost Demon Polaris rested in the throne room of his spaceship, the seat was turned so he was looking out of the window into the infinite void of space. Polaris opted to be in his species third form under his base form since he enjoyed the look it gave him, making him tower over all others and imposing. The parts of his body that weren't covered by ivory colored armor was light purple in color, the dome on his head is dark blue in color, his horns curbed upwards, his eyes were a piercing red. His face showed some signs of age, yet that was to be expected for someone who had already spent 700 years in this universe.

In a small cabinet near the entrance he kept his armor, it was used to cover his upper body and was the same standard model used by his forces, it was equipped with large shoulder pads and a large cape. He didn't wear the armor while resting since it was not comfortable to wear while he rested, meaning he only kept black shorts on. Overall, with armor or not, even he would admit that he looked similar to his brother Cold.

His eyes went from the window to the small virtual screen being projected from his right armrest. On it was shown a habitable planet, and the latest planet he hoped to add to his empire. This planet, like others that he had acquired, was home to the Transfer Phenomenon, which involved beings from another universe being transported to this one. The same thing had happened to him and one of his bases, which had allowed him to keep some of his men and technology. This superiority enabled him to expand into space and create his very own empire, one he did not have to share with his brother or father.

Having learned of this phenomenon from other planets he visited and conquered, Polaris began to actively looking for them. He did this for two reasons, first he wanted to help those in similar conditions to his since he understood how difficult it could be to adapt to the new situation, of course he did not do this for free. Polaris did this with the goals of adding the planet to his empire and also recruiting the people who went through the transfer to his forces, since they tended to be stronger then most individuals he came across.

* * *

He brought the glass of wine that rested in his left hand to his lips, drinking part of its contents, as he patiently waited for one of his two sons to enter the chamber. These meetings would normally not be held in person, but since this particular child was sent to oversee the conquest of a new system which happened to be in Polaris's rout, he decided to have his child come to him after the conquest was over.

The door to the chamber opened, revealing two individuals. The shortest of the two, yet still taller then the average human was his youngest child, Hail, who was about 200 years old. He was in his species overall second form just below his base form, which gave him an elongated head with an orange dome on it, unlike most of his kind while in this form he possessed no horns on his head. His chest and upper abdomen were covered by ivory colored armor, as were his lower arms and legs, from his back emerged four large spikes, his shoulders were covered by small pads created by his natural armor and the rest of his body was a healthy purple in color. He didn't wear any kind of armor, wearing only the black shorts and a large cape that covered most of his body.

Polaris's other child was named Artic, and unlike the two other Frost Demons kept himself in his true form. Also, unlike the others, he did not devote himself to conquering, having only conquered a single system during his 400 years, because in said system he seemingly found everything he needed. Now, he rarely took part in the "family business" so much so that it was certain that Hail would take over the empire once Polaris decided to step down.

Next to Hail, was the leader of Polaris's elite unit. He easily towered over Hail, yet was still shorter then Polaris, he was wearing a version of the armor used by Polaris's army. It was the same for him and for the other four members of the elite unit, he wore a dark blue full body suit, white gloves and boots, the armor itself was white with silver shoulder pads. Over the heart was a logo composed of five swords displayed so as to make a star. Only his head was exposed, revealing his insect like nature, the skin was green, his head supported two antennae. His insect-like eyes were slightly sunken in, and his mouth which was closed at the moment seemed to open vertically unlike a human's. His name was Touch Me and he was the leader of the elite unit Five's Own Goal, however even if he was the leader he was not the strongest in the group.

"I hope you are happy with your new system, Hail." Polaris said, his throne turning around, so he could face the duo

"Of course, father. It possesses great beauty. Even more so when its inhabitants were smart enough to surrender without any great incidents." Hail remarked, taking a small bow

"Is that so? It seems the both of you did little in this campaign." the elder chuckled, going back to his glass

"I-Indeed. No displays of strength were needed, and the only clash that happened resulted in minimal casualties on both sides. They gave up as soon as Lord Hail decided to go on to the field himself." Touch Me informed, speaking carefully so as not to seem to out of place

"Either way. You two did good work, as I expect. That is why till we arrive in this new planet, you and the rest of your unit are to enjoy the best this vessel as to offer. While you, Hail, are free to leave with your men before we arrive at our destination." Polaris announced

"If I may, father. I would like to accompany you in this campaign." Hail said, his head low

"No. I am aware that it has been some time since you visited some of your planets. You should go to see them, remind the people that you rule over them, enjoy the feasts and celebrations they throw for you. Do not forget that conquering them is only part of the process."

"As you wish, father."

"You are dismissed."

Hail took a bow, before turning around and leaving, so now only Touch Me and Polaris remained in the room.

"What are you hoping to find in this planet, Touch Me?"

"Hopefully one of my comrades." he replied

"Only one?" Polaris chuckled

"I try not to be too hopeful. After all we have only found three others."

"A fair judgment."

"You are dismissed. Make sure you and your team enjoy the time till we arrive."

"Thank you, my Lord."

* * *

A few days later, Polaris was awoken from the sleep like state he entered during long trips by the announcement that they would soon be arriving at their destination. Hearing this, the mighty Frost Demon rose from his throne, walked up to the cabinet where his armor was stored putting it on and began to walk through the ship.

Even the slightest sight of him was enough reason for whoever caught such sight to bow and greet the emperor. Polaris ignored these showings of respect, knowing that it wasn't necessary or fit for someone of his standing to actively acknowledge such low-level workers. He knew that for the most part, his presence which told them that their all-powerful ruler was there with them, was enough. Arriving at the bridge, he was immediately handed a glass of wine, which he took before walking to the center of the room and look at the screens that showed several readings related to the planet.

"How long till we land?" the Emperor asked, his voice echoing through the room

"Approximately two hours, my Lord." one of the beings present quickly replied

"Have the landing party assemble. I want them ready to depart as soon as we land."

After approximately two hours, the saucer landed in a small forested area, given the strange nature of the vehicle and the fact the arrival was not the stealthiest, it caught the attention of a group of 5 goblins. The creatures quickly making their way towards the strange craft, looking over it before directing their senses when a large ramp emerged from the saucer connecting an opening in the ship to the floor.

From the opening emerged a group of six individuals, all of them wearing different versions of the empire's armor. The goblins tried to keep hidden as they approached the group, who was now at the base of the ramp, however they were quickly found out when a member of the group seemed to pick up on them and informed the rest. From the group, only one took a step towards the goblins, he was the shortest, with pale skin, and the appearance of an old man.

"Greetings. We are the ambassadors of the Polaris Empire. There is no need to be worried, we come in peace." he said, in a formal yet calm tone

"Peace?" one of the goblins growled, looking at the rest

"Peace for the weak. We strong. We take ship." the larger goblin in the group roared, with a laugh

"Oh my. That won't do." the old man sighed

"They look like simple beings. They won't give us anything useful." the only female in the group remarked

"Do I take them out?"

The one that asked looked like a humanoid lizard, he lacked a tail and his snout was short, on the left side of his face was a scouter.

"Are their power levels significant?" the woman asked

"No. Their strongest is still weaker than our weakest soldier."

"What a waste. Kill the strongest and see what happens from there." the elder remarked

The humanoid lizard gave a simple nod, lifting his left hand with the index finger pointing at the larger goblin, the finger began to glow before he fired a beam from it, causing the goblin to explode upon contact. The reaction from the rest was almost immediate, as they let out terrified gasps seeing their leader fall on the floor in pieces, they didn't even look back at his killer deciding to run for their lives.

"Such a nice scenery." Polaris announced, emerging from the ship

"My Lord!" the group quickly greeted, kneeling before the Frost Demon

"I see that things have started up well."

"Our apologies!" they quickly said

"No matter. We are far to secluded to use this approach. The six of you wait here for three other teams, then follow the orders they give to you."


	2. The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth

Like Polaris had instructed, 4 teams of 6 had assembled in front of the ship. However, given the size of the area they had to cover, and the fact the ship was in an isolated area, these teams were divided into smaller teams of 3, which then expanded in every direction.

One of these teams was slightly diverted from their course, when their scouters and senses picked up on the readings they would normally associate with a battle. Little did they knew that they were in fact flying over the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom, shortly after it was attacked by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth.

The one heading that team was in fact an NPC from a guild that now resided in one of the many planets Polaris had acquired. He was a Dullahan named Azzir, who wore a dog like collar that allowed him to keep his head in place. He was taller than average with an athletic and somewhat muscular build. His skin was slightly pale, with black eyes and long black hair held in a ponytail. He wore the standard empire armor, and a necklace that allowed him to use the [Fly] spell.

To Azzir's right was Skora, and she was a descendant of one of Polaris' original warriors, and the inhabitant of one of the planets the Frost Demon ruled over. She was of average height, with a slim body and small bust. Her skin was slightly tanned, with blue eyes and short dark brown hair. She had inherited some of her father's Ki based powers, which allowed her to fly or do some other limited techniques. Most of her power came from her abilities as a holy inclined warrior. Something that was very common to her people. She was also wearing a standard version of their battle armor.

Finally, there was Guls, a Namekian. He was one of the several descendants of a Namekian who Polaris, out of curiosity, had captured from his home planet and had much like the Frost Demon and his minions been transported to this universe. Having both lived through this experience and the necessary adaptation after the transfer, the Namekian began to see some good in Polaris. Especially as the experience made him change in certain ways.

It was because of this that he began to aid the Frost Demon, and as a reward for his assistance, even after how their relationship began, Polaris gave him an empty planet to populate with his own kind. Guls wore a version of the battle armor with shoulder straps instead of pads, since the pads were replaced by those in the white cape and turban he wore. The pads was made out of a heavy material, and was useful for his training and kept him from using his full power while in battle. Unlike the others of the trio he did not use a scouter.

"Seems like we got a battle situation taking place just in front of us." Azzir had coolly remarked.

"That's what the scouters indicate." Skora pointed out in agreement.

"What do you think, Guls?" The Dullahan asked.

"If you are always going to ask me, you might as well stop wearing that thing." The Namekian stoically replied.

"You know how he is, Guls. Poor guy just wants to make sure he doesn't commit any mistakes, so he can go back home and get praised by his 'Supreme Deity'." Skora said with a chuckle.

"Hold your tongue." Azzir growled, clearly offended.

"Prove me wrong then!" She laughed, getting no reply.

"The readings are correct. My senses are picking up on what I can assume to be a battle. Or a one-sided slaughter, since I feel many power sources going out." Guls informed in a neutral tone.

"Should, we intervene?" Skora asked.

"No. For all we know intervening would get our side into trouble. And I will not risk making that decision." Azzir seriously replied.

"That's very well thought out for you." Guls remarked in a deadpan.

"Like I said, he is looking for praise." Skora said with a grin.

Azzir simply growled as they continued flying, soon enough arriving at a populated area where the nature of the situation became clearer. They could hear screams, and scanning the area below them they witnessed humans being slaughtered by nonhuman creatures.

"One-sided slaughter it is." Skora sighed, using her scouter to scan the area.

"Even so, we can't interfere." Azzir pointed out, doing the same as Skora.

"Why not? If we do something about this, we could fall on the humans' good side. Isn't that why we are here?" She argued with a confused head-tilt.

"We don't know enough about the situation to say that the humans are innocent in whatever is going on. But from what I can see from up here, they do not seem guilty either." Guls analytically remarked.

"N-No way…" Azzir gasped, his attention set in something in the distance.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I detected a level-100 individual." He informed in shock.

"What!?" Skora gasped, pointing her scouter in the direction he was looking.

"It's true. There is a powerful presence in that direction." Guls remarked.

"We have to investigate." Skora said.

"I know. Just wished we hadn't come across this mess." Azzir said, beginning to fly in that direction.

However, as they were flying towards that location all of them managed to detect a sudden change. The entity was gone, and in its place was now a much weaker being. Yet one that overwhelmed those around it and themselves.

"Guls, go on ahead. And take this." Azzir ordered, giving his scouter to the Namekian.

"Very well."

With that Guls rocketed away from them at his best speed.

* * *

While this was going on, the bridge of their ship went into a controlled state of panic, as almost all attention focused on the trio's discovery of a level-100 entity. Even after it had vanished, and was replaced by one above level-80, all attention was still on them.

Polaris rested in a small throne like chamber in the center of the room, and had his eyes focused on the screens that showed the point of view from Skora's and Guls' scouters. On the screen on the side of the room were other duos and trios of people looking over the points of view of the other teams, while others looked over scans that examined the surrounding area for any intruder. There were also some scanners to detect if anything else breached the atmosphere like they did.

Standing next to Polaris, to his left side, was the Player of YGGDRASIL Touch-Me wearing only his jump suit, gloves and boots. He had been warned as soon as the trio detected the presence of a level-100 entity and had been there ever since.

Touch-Me's focus was brought to an end when his senses picked up on a new arrival. A fellow member of Five's Own Goal and his wife. The only one he had taken since arriving in this universe about 300 years ago, Tanya. She was a member of the race of Hera. The race more well known for Bojack and his minions, and their abnormal strength for the race. She was the descendant of a member of that race that served Polaris when they were transferred. However, she was not the result of a "normal" bloodline. She, along with many others that served Polaris, were the result of gene based experimentation, that had the objective of maintaining the strength of those that could manipulate Ki.

Tanya, like other people of her race, sported teal-colored skin, orange hair, and pointed ears. Her hair was long and curly, and her eyes were blue. She stood as tall as an average human woman, with a medium sized bust. She was very beautiful, standing among one of the more attractive females in the empire. Even competing with the beauties that came from YGGDRASIL. Her black outfit only covered her torso, wearing over it an armor similar to Touch-Me's, and also wore white gloves and boots. In terms of power, she stood above him. So much so that he believed that she could easily take him out with both arms tied behind her back. Yet, there was still one stronger than him, that was while she was not in her transformed state, as some members of her race could do.

"I should have known where you would have run off to." Tanya remarked.

"Sorry. I heard they had found someone of level-100, so I couldn't help but come here." Touch-Me informed.

"That was quick." She said, with a somewhat bored tone.

"Not that much. It vanished and someone else appeared in its place. And that team is flying over a battle area. Something tells me there will be a fight soon enough." He coolly informed.

"You think we will be needed?" She asked in mild curiosity.

"Don't get your hopes up. At least not yet."

"…"

Touch-Me went to speak further, but Polaris' calm voice echoed through the room.

"Enough. Guls has stopped."

On the screen was depicted a large group of soldiers who were forming a wall between a massive creature, which seemed to be demonic in nature, and a woman with long golden hair. The demon was in the process of ignoring every blow thrown at him, going in the direction of the woman. Polaris took in the scene, not taking long to understand that she was someone of great worth for those around her. She had an air of some importance, which made him think that letting this go on and having her die could be an issue for their long term goals.

"Hmph. Tell Guls and the other two that they are allowed to aid the humans." The Emperor announced.

"M-My Lord, I believe that I know that demon." Touch-Me informed, stepping closer to Polaris.

"Explain."

"I believe that that demon is Wrath! One of the Evil Lords of my former guildbase."

"I see…" Polaris remarked, going back into deep thought.

"Please allow me to go there. As it is none of them can defeat him!"

"Indeed. Go and put on your gear. After that come here. Tanya, get some troops ready and have them ready to deploy as soon as possible." Polaris sternly commanded.

"As you wish, my Lord!" Both replied, taking their leave.

* * *

Jaldabaoth had just used [Greater Teleportation] to close the distance between himself and Queen Calca. Remedios was still in the process of trying to rationalize the sudden disappearance of the demon, when something crashed in between the Holy Queen and the Demon Emperor. The new arrival had come from the sky, causing a shockwave upon landing, which caused the queen to stumble backwards and fall, while the demon was unfazed. Yet, as the dust cleared around the stranger, the demon seemed to give him an amused look.

"And who are you?" Jaldabaoth asked in a guttural voice.

"I am Guls, of the Polaris Empire." The Namekian replied, briefly looking around.

"All of you fall back! We will deal with this." He urgently added.

"W-We?" Calca asked in a low, confused tone.

"All of you do as he says! Fall back. We will handle him." Skora shouted, landing near Remedios.

"Are you alright?" Azzir asked Calca in concern, as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"I-I am." Calca replied, taking the strangers help.

"What's going on!? Who are you people!?" Remedios growled in an aggressive tone, looking around and clearly confused.

"I understand how this must look, but we are here to help. All of you must fall back and let us deal with this."

"I will deal with him. The two of you help them get to safety." Guls spoke up.

"Please, you must tell your people to fall back." Azzir calmly told Calca.

"B-But who are you people?" She asked in a daze, somewhat overwhelmed by the entire situation.

"We are here to help. We can help you with both this demon and the rest attacking your people. You only have to call them back and let us work, at least for the time being."

"… F-Fall back! Everyone, do as they say and fall back!" Calca quickly ordered as she collected her wits.

"Humph! An amusing thought. But no one is going anywhere."

As the demon declared this, Guls threw his scouter back at Azzir, just as his now to be opponent went for a right-hand punch. Making sure people had started to distance themselves, Guls took a deep breath and threw himself to his left, avoiding the weak punch from the demon. Had the demon actually been trying he would have had more trouble dodging it, but at this level he could keep up. Of course he knew this wouldn't last. Jumping to the side, he replied with a spinning kick, landing a clean blow on the demon, causing him to slightly tilt his head to the right. Guls followed this by throwing himself back to gain some much needed distance between himself and the demon.

"Your senses are dull. Had you actually been trying, this would have been over." Guls calmly pointed out.

"Y-You insect." The demon growled, pointing at the Namekian with his left hand.

"[Fireball]!"

A massive orb of fire was launched towards Guls, who then masterfully turned around, and allowed his weighted gear to take the blow as he propelled himself to the demon's right. However, before he could gain his bearings two words echoed throughout the area...

"[Greater Teleportation]"

Immediately following this, the Namekian saw his opponent's shadow looming over him. Acting quickly he charged his Ki into his left hand and spun around, so that he now was facing the angered demon. Lifting his hand upwards, firing a powerful blast straight into Jaldabaoth's face. Yet this wasn't enough to stop his opponent to swat him away in anger.

"You're a fast little thing, aren't you?" Jaldabaoth chuckled sarcastically.

Guls said nothing as he staggered back to his feet and faced the demon. His arm had been completely crushed, yet he took his stance, and then took in a deep breath.

"Annoying too." The demon growled, when the wind began to pick up.

The wind was followed by the Namekian beginning to let out a cry. However, this was not a cry of desperation or pain. No, he was letting out a cry of defiance and strength as a clear, fire-like aura enveloped him. His cry became louder and louder, as the aura grew in intensity and size.

Guls' muscles began to bulge, a cry of pain erupting from his mouth when his crushed limb inflated back to its regular form, and small pieces of debris floated around him. The demon was surprised by this, baffled by the concept that his enemy would be fighting him using anything than his full power. What he did not know was that the clothing Guls had removed, was in fact limiting how much power he could actually use.

"I've had enough of this. [Hellfl…"

His words were cut short when his prey lunged at him with even greater speed than before. Not being prepared for this, the demon did nothing as a left-handed uppercut landed clean on his chin. Jaldabaoth's head was moved upwards, the demon letting a low hiss in reply. This motion sending his eyes to his opponent's open right hand which was now in his face.

The last thing the demon saw was a bright light, as his head was swallowed by a massive wave of energy, which even if impressive, in the end did nothing to the demon. This had become evident, when his arms effortlessly wrapped around the Namekian's waist, with laughs now coming from the smoke that now enveloped his head. With a simple breath, the smoke dissipated, revealing a few scratches and burns, but nothing that one would call significant.

"I-I guess that was expected." Guls gasped, feeling his body being slowly crushed.

"Indeed. It was foolish of you to prolong this charade more than needed. But, don't worry. I will make this quick. After all, I still have to deal with the rest." Jaldabaoth remarked, to which the Namekian laughed.

"Grrr... What's so funny?"

"You fool. In a scale of 1 to 100, you are about an 85, correct?"

The demon said nothing, raising an eyebrow at him as he continued.

"As I am now, I can be categorized as an 80. B-But…" Guls let out a pain filled yelp, as the grip got tighter.

"B-But, me and my friends... are nothing, c-compared to the rest…" Once again the grip got tighter, as the demon spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gahk! We're just scouts! We are higher than a regular grunt, yes. But we are weak compared to Lord Polaris' real warriors." Guls announced, his voice swelling with pride.

"Hmph! Lies..."

* * *

Whatever else the demon was going to say was brought to a swift end, when suddenly a [Gate] opened in front of him and his prey. Unsure of what was going on, he threw the Namekian to the side and focused on whatever would emerge from the portal, unsure of how he should proceed. Then it happened. Before him appeared a being who he was familiar with. Indeed he was missing his distinct equipment, but there was no mistaking it. Before him was the Supreme Being, Touch-Me. He payed no attention to the woman that was to his right, who bore the same insignia as the Supreme Being, or the male elf that accompanied them.

"M-My lord, Touch-Me-sama." The demon gasped, kneeling before him.

"Heh. It seems you were right. It knows you." Tanya remarked in amusement.

"Tanya, go and coordinate our forces with theirs. Kailu, take Guls to be healed."

"As you wish, sir." The elf replied, taking the Namekian and leaving through the portal.

"Oh... If you insist." Tanya sighed, walking in the direction Azzir and Skora had gone.

"Now Wrath, explain. What happened here?" Touch-Me said, with his outrage clear in his tone.

"I-I was tasked by Demiurge-sama to attack this Kingdom's cities, while leading several demons and demi-human slaves that are under his control. All the while, acting as the 'Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth', in order to increase this world's fear of him." Wrath quickly replied, still bowing.

"Why was doing this necessary?"

"I-I had to kill the Holy Queen Calca Bessarez. And keep acting as Jaldabaoth."

"NOT what I asked. What for? Surely, there's a reason for all of this." Touch-Me hissed in a baleful tone.

"I-I believe that it was to further the Sorcerer Kingdom's influence. Demiurge-sama expects the people from this Kingdom to go and ask Ainz-sama for help…" Hearing this name Touch-Me interrupted Wrath.

"Ainz?"

"Ah! My apologies. Momonga-sama took on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Did the rest of Nazarick also arrive on this world?"

"Yes. B-But until you arrived, Ainz-sama was the last Supreme Being."

Touch-Me let out a low hiss. It pained him to know that his old guildmate Momonga was alone in a situation like this. Especially trapped inside the body of an Undead Overlord, and all the while having to put up appearances for the NPCs. He assumed this was the case, based on what he had learned during his travels with Polaris, and encounters with other Players of YGGDRASIL. Still, even if that was the case, part of him could not ignore what was going on in front of him. The pointless slaughter of innocent people who had seemingly done nothing wrong and enslaving others.

"W-Where is Mo... Ainz? And Nazarick?"

"Ainz-sama is normally either at Nazarick or in E-Rantel. The Sorcerer Kingdom's Capital. Nazarick is located near the Forest of Tob."

"I see. Thank you, Wrath." Touch-Me coldly said, his right hand going to the large sword that rested on the left side of his waist, which then lightly glowed at his touch.

"I am unworthy of such words, Touch-Me-sama."

"Yes. That you are."

Touch-Me hissed out his disgust filled words as with one swift motion he beheaded the Evil Lord, who collapsed before vanishing into several particles of light. Then, as he was putting his blade back into place, Tanya returned. With her came Azzir, Skora, Calca, and the Custodio sisters, and of course were also followed by several other soldiers.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Tanya remarked, with a small yawn.

"He gave us useful information."

"Oh? My apologies then.~" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"I hope you came to some kind of agreement with them?" He asked, looking at Tanya and then Queen Calca.

"Well…" Tanya sighed, motioning to the queen.

"I-I am grateful for your assistance. And that you are willing to offer us aid in defeating the invading demi-humans and demons… But, I need certain assurances before agreeing to anything. I need to ensure that I can trust you, and my people remain safe." Calca informed with the trepidation and concern clear in her voice.

"Understandable. Our emperor is more than willing to speak with you about a possible partnership." Touch-Me said, these words causing some visible confusion in her.

"B-But are you not the one in charge? A-Are you not P-Polaris?" Calca asked, causing Tanya, Skora and Azzir laugh.

"No. My name is Touch-Me. I am the leader of his elite unit." He replied with a polite chuckle, as some people exchanged odd looks and quiet murmurs at his strange name.

"Ahem! T-Then he can do even more than you?" Queen Calca said, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere that had developed at his name's reveal.

"Correct. I am far from the strongest warrior in the Empire. For example, Tanya is stronger than me."

This answer elicited wide-eyed shock from those present, as they had witnessed Touch-Me slay the demon that had nearly destroyed them with a single swing of his shining blade. Though he was clearly not human, many present felt that he had the aura and presence of a Paladin. Even more so than their crass Remedios Custodio. Just then, the smooth voice of Tanya chimed in to interrupt their racing thoughts.

"Oh, and when it comes to raw power, none can match Lord Polaris."

This had elicited more shocked and awed murmuring from the crowd, as their minds could not fathom Tanya's words. Just how powerful were these strangers? That was the collective question that was on everyone's minds. Before anyone could give voice to this, Queen Calca spoke up, with everyone silencing themselves as a result.

"T-Then, can I meet with him? I know it may be unorthodox, given the current urgency of the situation, but I-I would like to speak with him before agreeing to anything."

"In that case. Please follow me through this portal. Right now, our emperor cannot leave his current location." Touch-Me calmly informed.

"W-Wait! How can we thrust you!?" Remedios roared.

She did not like the idea of her friend who shared her birthday, and queen going alone with whom was clearly a group of nonhuman individuals. Everything had happened so quickly that she did not know how to react or process what had happened. Now that things had settled, her one and only concern was for Calca's safety, and her indignation for the strange group was clear in her eyes.

"Oh? We already saved your queen. That should count for something." Tanya pointed out in a disinterested tone.

"But…"

Remedios was about to spit something back at Tanya through gritted teeth, when Calca spoke over her.

"Without the wall, they are our best chance. I will take the risks."

Remedios' chest felt hot in frustration. She nearly lost everything when Jaldabaoth had proved far more capable than she thought, and the tinge of helplessness she felt had yet to leave her. Still, she could not fully accept it, but nor could she go against her queen in this situation. With barely contained desperation she then spoke...

"T-Then, allow me to go with you."

"You can go. There are no issues with that." Touch-Me calmly informed.

At that moment the [Gate] closed, just for another to open in the same location shortly after, and from it emerged another soldier from their ship.

"Lord Polaris is waiting through this [Gate]. He says that Sir Touch-Me and the 2 women are to meet him. The rest shall remain here and help organize our and their forces." He announced.

"Well, what do you say?" Touch-Me asked, looking at Calca.

"Please, lead the way." She said as she composed herself.

* * *

The trio walked through the portal, emerging in a large metallic meeting room with a large circular table in the center. It had no chairs around it outside of the massive throne on the opposite side to them. Remedios and Calca did not have any time to take in their surroundings, as their eyes were focused on the being that rested upon the throne. This was without a doubt, Emperor Polaris.

The fist thought that came to their mind was 'demon'. Surely that was the only thing that he could be, with his massive form and horns. Not only that but he had a strange presence to him. It was almost as if his presence beckoned for their attention and respect, as if before this almighty being they could do nothing else but grovel.

Remedios was gritting her teeth at the sight and presence she felt. She was on the verge of shouting at the situation when a raised hand from Queen Calca held her in place. She was resolute to see this through, and solidifying her resolve, she spoke in the strongest and most dignified tone that she could muster.

"I am Calca Bessarez. The Holy Queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom.

After her announcement, she took a bow, before then sternly eyeing at Remedios that held the implied command, "Do the same".

"I-I'm Remedios Custodio. The leader of the Holy Kingdom's Paladin Order." Remedios informed, taking a reluctant bow.

"Welcome. I am Polaris. Emperor of the Polaris Empire. Go ahead and take a seat. We will have much to discuss, and very little time to do so."

At the sound of his words, three metal seats emerged from the floor, with two in front of Polaris and another to the Emperor's right. Touch-Me went to take the seat next to his superior, while Calca and Remedios took the other two.

"We can start whenever you are ready." Polaris informed, his eyes falling on Queen Calca.

"Ahem. Very well…"


	3. The New Addition to the Empire

Calca found herself speaking more than she needed, ending up talking about how her Kingdom was basically split into two halves. She even touched upon the reasons for this, and she talked about the wall and its importance as well. As she spoke she could see a certain lack of interest in the imposing figure of the Emperor, and quickly understood the reason for this. She had lost herself in the desperation of the situation, failing to act upon its urgency. Especially when she was face to face with people who seemed willing to form a partnership. Meaning they probably would be more interested in discussing what they could gain from such a relationship.

"…M-My apologies. I was rambling…" She said, briefly looking at Remedios as she rearranged her thoughts.

"A-As you know we need your help. Without the wall, we are left unprotected against the demi-human forces, even with our army we are bound to suffer heavy losses. That is why I ask you, Emperor Polaris, to aid me and my people." Calca said, trying to keep as much a dignified stance as possible.

"I am willing to offer you and your people my aid. However, surely you understand that I want something in return." Polaris calmly pointed out.

"O-Of course. I am willing to hear what you demand of us."

"Wait…" Remedios wanted to speak, but Polaris' deep, powerful voice easily drowned out hers as he calmly spoke.

"I want your subservience. I'm not asking for much. You join my empire and we both reap the benefits from it."

While Calca was somewhat taken aback by his proposition, but saw the possible merits of it as she maintained a calm look while considering how to go about this. Remedios had to do her very best not to word her displeasure with the situation. There was simply too much that wasn't known, too much for her to simply allow this so-called Emperor to speak with Calca like that. However, Remedios' simple-mindedness, eagerness, and willingness to protect her queen and her people, overwrote said restraint as she almost reflexively slammed her hand on the table and loudly spoke.

"Who are you to demand such things!? I have never heard of this empire. What gives you the right to speak to Queen Calca like that!?"

Calca would have spoken up, but she would be wrong to say that Remedios' questions were completely unwelcome. She too wanted to know more about these people. While indeed she was glad and more than willing to accept their help, she did want to know who they were even if she had no other choice but accept. Still, she could not speak up now, since the room had immediately after been drowned in deafening silence.

She could see that the elite warrior Touch-Me had moved his head so as to look up at the Emperor, but in a way that from Polaris' point of view, he could seem to still be looking forward. Touch-Me had seen things similar to this happen before, with various results. He didn't want to say that it depended on the Emperor's mood, but it sometimes did. He had seen scenes like this end with Polaris' punishing the perpetrator on the spot, but not kill them. He had never seen something like this warranted death.

However, he had seen Players like himself gain such an ending when they were just a little too defiant and difficult, than the Emperor found them worth being. Such a fate he hoped did no befall Ainz. Others that had caused similar situations like Remedios, had also been sent to be punished elsewhere, and not by the Emperor's own hands. Sometimes they were corrected by whoever their direct superior was or even Polaris himself. They could also be ignored or even laughed off as a bad joke. Whatever the fate of Remedios was going to be, he was not sure. Even for him to was very close to Polaris, reading the Frost Demon could be difficult.

"Ahem. May I explain, my lord?" Touch-Me asked. with a low and respectful tone.

"You may." Polaris replied, his eyes still focused on the two women with an icy gaze.

Upon being given permission, the elite warrior leaned forwards as he relaxed his body to make the two women feel more at ease, as best as he could given the circumstances.

"Your questions are not unfounded, though your tone and etiquette needs work. It is true that we have yet to explain who we actually are, but also understand that we did this so as to quickly get to a situation where we could help you. Yet, since it is necessary to properly explain where we come from, I will now do so to the best of my abilities." He cordially informed.

His hand went to a portion of the table right in front of him. Placing his right hand on it, it lifted slightly exposing a medium sized panel with several buttons. Pushing one of them, the center of the table opened, revealing an orb like structure made out of polished metal. From there an image was projected upwards, creating a hologram.

On it was depicted what Remedios and Calca recognized as the outline of their Kingdom, along with some of the surrounding land. This depiction however lacked any of the existing boundaries between territories. On it was depicted a small yellow square and a blue crown-like symbol.

"As you can see here, the square represents the city you were in just a few moments ago. While the crown represents our current location." Touch-Me informed.

"T-That is our Kingdom, and part of the land that surrounds it, correct?" Calca asked, her eyes fixed on the strange image in a look of wonder and curiosity.

"Correct. Now, this small piece of land exists in a continent as you must be aware of, and said continent exists as part of a planet. The larger world."

As Touch-Me said this, the image changed to the continent they were currently on and then to the planet itself. On both representations there was no division between territories, and on the planet representation some parts of it were missing, since Polaris' forces had yet to fully scan the entire planet. However, this was a good enough starting point to show them the reality of things.

As it was now they were just two small dots showing their current location, and the location of the city. The size of the entire world seemed to sink into Calca's mind, and to a lesser visible extent Remedios, as they both saw how small they really were in comparison to the planet they inhabited.

"I-It's so big…" Calca mumbled under her breath.

"This is the world you live in. This planet exists within a universe. A space of infinite size and almost limitless possibilities. That being said there are many other planets similar to this one, outside of your own, where people live in." Touch-Me calmly continued.

Upon saying this, Touch-Me changed the image being projected, and upon it were now several things. Depictions of different solar systems, other planets, and the people that lived on them. It was a way to show the two women the reality of the situation, and ultimately how insignificant they truly were in the grand scheme of things. That is, for the time being at least.

Calca was unsure of what to say, it was a difficult thing to imagine that while she was the Queen of her Kingdom, who had always worried about her people, the dangers that could befall them and their relations with people of other nations, there was something so much grander waiting for her. To think that all of this was just beyond the sky that she sometimes watched when it was covered by the night and stars, was breath taking.

Still, it was a difficult thing to assimilate right away. Even now she was still wrapping her head around the idea. Looking at the warrior strangely named Touch-Me, she couldn't say that he was lying, or telling the truth for that matter. Yet she doubted that he would lie in a situation like this. She doubted that someone like Polaris would have need for lies. Plus, there was the presence that Touch-Me exuded. Once again, she felt that he could have been a paladin, but vastly more powerful than Remedios to her side.

Remedios was unsure of what to think. She too was unsure of the fact if this was all a lie or not, even with what was being shown to them. It made her feel unnervingly and annoyingly small, weak, and insignificant when her mind tried to process this new information. She looked at Calca, but could tell that her queen was also handling the new information, she then looked at the two other individuals.

Once again, she felt very small, this time when trying to do her best to read them. It was their presence, she could see the status that seemed to be behind them, as if they both should, at the very least, walk the same path as Calca. Honestly, this annoyed her greatly. Especially since there was still so much that she could not understand about them and the whole situation. And there was the oddly named elite warrior. He wasn't human, but she could feel that he was most likely a paladin like her. No, not like her. He was far above her as a paladin, and this too angered and confused her. Before Remedios cause her now growing headache to worsen thinking about it, Queen Calca spoke up.

"Then, Lord Polaris rules over one of these planets?" Calca asked, trying to hide the shock the magnitude she associated with such an endeavor.

"A…"

Touch-Me went to reply, but the Emperor raised his hand ever so slightly in a minor gesture. Yet, one his elite warrior quickly understood as one to silence him.

"No. As of this moment, the Polaris Empire, is composed of over 1,000 planets. Being that some are inhabited, while others aren't of course."

"I-Impossible…" Remedios mumbled in response to the reveal, and reeling back from her ever growing headache.

Calca held back on saying anything. Still, she was almost as dumbstruck as Remedios. She could only think of her struggle to keep her country together, of the struggles she knew or imagined other rulers to go through. All of this for a piece of land, which even in their own world was insignificant. Yet this single being could rule over not only one world, but 1,000 of them, without seemingly any issues. It was simply too much for her to even imagine such thing.

"You wish for us to join your Empire?" She asked, trying her very best to keep her royal composure.

"Your country would be the first, yes. After you, will come the rest of the world." Polaris replied matter-of-factly.

"T-Then, I…" She went to speak, but he spoke over her.

"Do not worry. I will not take your position from you, unless there is a reason for it. As it is, I do not rule directly over many of the planets of the Empire. Most of them are ruled by the people there, whom they answer to those in charge of coordinating that planet with the goals of the Empire, and those in turn answer to me and my children."

This new information also caused a reaction in the two women. It was the fact that he had children. They did not know how many, but it was terrifying to think that there were other beings out there with the same imposing and dominating presence Polaris' so easily exuded.

Calca was also somewhat relieved to know that she would not be reduced to a nobody because of this, and that she could still continue to work on her goals, and not leaving her people to possibly be oppressed by some tyrant. Remedios also happened to share this, even if she did not like the idea of someone coming along and controlling her friend and queen's actions to a unknown degree.

"And what will my people gain from this?" Calca asked calmly.

"Our protection. Controlled access to the technology and information the Empire possesses. There would be little to no reason to worry about the survival of your people. As long as there is a way and reason to help them, the Empire will make it happen." Polaris replied.

"We would be free?" Calca asked

"You will not be slaves or forced into doing things you do not wish. But understand that I will also ask for some things in return for our assistance. The most immediate of which will be your subservience and loyalty."

Calca quickly rationalized all of this. After all, she needed this help to stop the invasion that was currently going on. She saw no lies in the Emperor's words. They were all filled with confidence, and confidence that would only come from experience. She gritted her teeth within her closed mouth, clenched her fists, and finally spoke.

"Very well. I, Calca Bessarez, Holy Queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom, accept your offer, Emperor Polaris!"

After having said this, it was almost as if all strength had escaped her body. Still she looked up at the Emperor, whose expression had turned into a half-formed smile.

"Very well. Sir Touch-Me, I want 100 of my men sent out there to aid her people. They are to kill all nonhumans within the wall. Send Tanya to where the wall was breached, and have her make sure no one enters or leaves. You may go."

"As you wish, my lord."

With that Touch-Me swiftly left.

"Now, would you like to continue telling me about your country? I would like to know more about it." Polaris' pointed out.

"B-But are 100 men enough?" Queen Calca asked in a concerned tone.

"More than enough. My men are much stronger than even your elite fighters." The Emperor replied while motioning to Remedios.

Once again, Remedios found herself being put down by these strangers. She found her anger and annoyance grow, so much so that she wanted to verbally, and even physically, lash out at them for what they had done. Yet, she found herself being held back by Calca. There were no words spoken between them, or even a command, but she could see in her queen a disposition she had never seen before, and part of her found the notion of stepping in to be insulting and demeaning to her friend.

"I see. Thank you, for sending in such gifted fighters, to help my people." Queen Calca said, taking a small bow.

"I would hardly say that. But would you continue telling me more about your country and this world?"

"Very well…"

* * *

As this was going on the demi-human army continued their advance through the breach in the wall and into the population within it. They had yet to know of the defeat of their master, and at this point even if they knew about it they most likely wouldn't be easily stopped from continuing.

A large camp had already been formed near the location of the breach, which occupied part of the inside and outside of the wall. It was their first camp within the territory of their prey and even they understood this to be quite the statement of their dominance and superiority.

As the demi-humans went about their business, an individual fell from the sky, landing perfectly in the place the breach had formed, so she was now in the invisible line that separated both sides. She was a strange being for those present, as they could not associate her to anything they knew of. She was similar to an elf, but her colors were wrong. Her armor was also unknown to them, as was the symbol that rested over the place her heart should be.

"Hello!" She shouted, so loud that most of the camp heard her.

"My name is Tanya. I am one of the elite warriors that serves the great Polaris. Upon his orders, I am tasked with killing anyone who is inside the wall and stop anyone else from entering." Tanya added, in the same tone of voice.

A brief silence followed, which was quickly replaced with laughter of the most mocking type. They did not know who she was, but from what they saw she was not impressive. Nor did her words instill anything close to fear in any of them. With that, Tanya began to be approached by the demi-humans, finding herself in a situation where most people would never want to be in.

Tanya, however, looked underwhelmed and bored, keeping her arms crossed as the creatures approached her. Most likely hoping to give her the most horrifying of fates. A notion that was laughable, as she knew very well that they could never hope to be at a level where they could make such a thing happen. After all, none of them were going to survive past this day.

Suddenly, their advances came to an halt, as from within the crow, that was outside the wall, emerged an individual that easily stood tall over most of those present. This was coupled with his look and how the others acted in his presence, told Tanya that this was someone of importance among them, and probably very strong. At least in their eyes. Tanya was lucky to be able to sense their powers, like Namekians were well known for doing, or use her scouter. Yet right now she wasn't in the mood to use either. He looked like a bipedal goat, carrying a large shield and sword.

"I am Buser. The Grand King Buser. I ask you, woman, who are you? And what is this 'Empire' you speak of?" The creature asked with a subtle growl.

"Like I said I am Tanya, an elite warrior. I serve the great Empire of Lord Polaris, the one who will soon enough be taking over what you call home. Now, if you wish to live I suggest you keep your distance from this place." Tanya replied with her arms still crossed over her chest.

Once again laughs echoed through the area, but the ruler of the Bafolk, looked at her with a more keen eye, yet held in his face a certain mocking expression.

"You have courage. I will give you that. But this Emperor of yours just sent you to your death. Be happy that it will come by my hand, it will be quicker that way." Buser remarked.

"How thoughtful of you.~" Tanya said in a calm manner, as she activated her scouter.

Buser was rather amused by the antics of a woman who stood before him with no weapon or visible means to defend herself. His experience told him that she was probably a Magic Caster, given the fact she appeared from the sky and held no visible weapon. Even if that was not the case he did not feel anything particularly imposing from her, meaning this would be an easy win.

Letting out a low growl, Buser went in for the first and only attack this confrontation would need. Bringing his blade upwards, the Grand King brought it sharply down on his opponent. He did this with his natural speed and strength, which were more than enough to deal with many of the humanoids he came across. The ones that deserved a more careful treatment always had a certain air to them. An air that he could not see in this strange woman.

These were Buser's thoughts as his blade moved downwards and made direct impact with his prey. However, much to the shock of all those present, Buser even more so, his attack as powerful as it was did not leave a single scratch. More so, it had been blocked, but not with any weapon he had expected. Tanya had blocked it with her right index finger.

"It's moments like these that make me wonder why I'm sent on assignments like this." Tanya sighed, with a bored expression.

Using a simple motion of her wrist, Tanya moved Buser's sword back and lifted her open left hand towards him, following this with a slight pushing motion. With that she bathed most of those in front of her, in a yellow energy wave, which after the smoke settled left a clear and scorched path with no visible bodies in it. This was done to those outside the wall, turning around to the inside of the wall, she created an energy ball on her right hand, throwing it at the crowd of demi-humans, taking out at least 3 rows of them.

"No one is going anywhere." She hissed with a rather sadistic grin, as her attention went to the sky.

"That goes for you, too." Tanya said, looking at something no one else could see.

"Trying to fly away won't work either." She shouted, her eyes moving to another direction.

A few moments later, it was as if an invisible curtain fell, revealing a winged being in a suit, a tail and mask. It was similar to what the people of this Kingdom had said to be Jaldabaoth base form.

"You have rather remarkable senses." The masked demon remarked.

"And I thought you have been killed, demon."

Jaldabaoth was silent for a moment, as if he was assessing the situation and her words, before he spoke again.

"It was a rather remarkable effort, but a failed one nonetheless."

"Is that how you want to put it? Fine." Tanya sighed, raising her left index finger towards the demon.

"What is this? You think that you are able to do what someone like him, failed to do?" Jaldabaoth chuckled.

"Well, I am stronger than him, so yes. I am certain I can put you out of your sorry existence." She pointed out nonchalantly, energy beginning to gather in her fingertip.

The energy quickly took the shape of a small ball, which Tanya shot out with incredible speed and precision, making a hit her target a near certainty. The demon had been caught completely off guard, as the orb punched through his shoulder, slightly burning the area around it, and went through his wing. An action that made him reel back and almost fall back into the ground. That was until he uttered a spell, before vanishing.

"[Greater Teleportation]!"

"Well, I guess I should get finished up here before I let anyone else escape." Tanya remarked in annoyance.

It didn't take her long, or the other 100 individuals, to clean the Kingdom of the invading demi-humans, or secure the breach in the wall.

Elsewhere, Demiurge found himself collapsing onto the floor in a miserable state. He knew he had sent himself to the tomb that acted as the entrance to Nazarick, but now that was not the thing on his mind. His right hand went to where his left arm used to be, but there was nothing left. Even his suit had been damaged by the attack. What an utter humiliation. What agony. Demiurge couldn't help but hiss as his hand carefully examined the damaged area.

Indeed, this was a great humiliation for him, as one of the Guardians that served the Supreme Beings, which made him second in power only to them, to be brought to such a state by that woman. Or, was it that unexpected? After all, he had seen her speak with the Supreme Being Touch-Me. She most likely serves him, and that might explain her power. Why else would he have kept her around? Yet, he could not help but to be bothered by her unknown abilities.

In the end, whatever the case, he knew that he had to retreat. Having a mind that he liked to believe able to shine a diminutive light in the maze that was Ainz-sama's mind, Demiurge knew that his own well being and the information he carried at the moment, were far more important than his pride and standing.

At least, while his injury bothered him heavily, he knew that it would soon be no more, thanks to the [World Class Item] his master had given him. With [Hygieia's Chalice], and its absolute healing powers, he would be at a 100% soon enough.

* * *

On the northern end of the Re-Estize Kingdom, was a small and somewhat isolated city, named E-Atal. It was almost like a smaller and less fortified version of E-Rantel. In this city was a group of Platinum ranked adventurers, who a few months back had found something very interesting on their way back to the city. They had found a man, yet he was extremely injured. As if he had taken most of the damage from a fire based attack, which had left him naked and badly burnt. This man also seemed to possess strangely shaped hair, and even more surprisingly a tail, which had also received some burns.

At first 4 of the 5 person team wanted to leave him behind. That he was too far gone to be saved. However, their leader, a woman by the name of Vanity Loo, said that they should take him, as in her eyes he was still be recoverable. The rest of the team ended up agreeing with her decision, since she was the team leader and the most experienced of the group.

They took the man back to the city, where he was stored in Vanity's house where he was healed. The process itself took some time, and wasn't exactly cheap. So much so at one point Vanity began to even question herself. However in the end his body healed, and the remaining only a single scar which she assumed to have come from before he took the fire based attack.

Even so, it took some time for him to recover his senses, even after that he did not recover his full power until much later. After he was back at a 100%, their relationship began to develop, and having a base on a type of mutual respect for each other, but this did not turn truly romantic. They held each other somewhat as confidants. Especially with her being the one to know most of the information about him, and from time to time it was true that they would share the same bed.

As she continued her work as an adventurer, he did not seem keen on having a job where he got and did things for someone else. Instead opting with bodyguard duty for the only noble family that bothered to live in the city. Even if he admitted that this job was boring, he seemed content with it, and since the pay was good Vanity did not say anything about it.

This man's name was Bardock.


	4. First Contact

The system Artic, Polaris' oldest son, occupied was composed of 7 planets and a single star. Of these planets only one has an meaningful life, with the rest being used for research or automated security outposts. Artic had come to this system when he was about 100 years old, having until that point assisted his father with his own conquests.

Artic had hoped to find something worth his while. A population that would put up a decent fight against him and his men, or perhaps he would even have the chance to step in and handle them himself. This thought had amused and excited him greatly. That was why when he arrived at the only inhabited planet, which the natives called Mae, he was very disappointed.

Mae only had a single continent, with several small islands scattered about it. It was home to several kinds of creature, but only some could be said to be intelligent. These involved some kinds of Dryads, intelligent types of Treants, among other races that had a very deep connection with nature. Above all these were the Mae People, as they liked to call themselves. Artic and his men would at first have called them elves as they had many similarities. The Mae People, had the characteristic long ears and extended lifespan, with the existence of ways that could allow them to live for thousands of years without any issue. However, not many were able to use it.

Unlike other elven races, they all had bluish skin, black hair, and white eyes. The Mae people, or as the Empire also calls them Mae Elves, had at the time a very simple and almost primitive culture, having not changed much after the arrival of the Empire as they did not wish to do so. They are characterized by their deep connection to nature and the planet where they live, this connection leads to making them formidable druids, even if they are not predisposed to violence.

It was this that led to their almost immediate surrender in the face of Artic and his men, as they were able to understand their powerlessness before them. Something that at the time actually angered Artic to some extent, but eventually he calmed down and found himself growing more and more interested in these people, how they viewed their world, and their abilities. They eventually told him about Laoshe, the great and powerful dragon that inhabited their moon.

According to their legends and history, it was the last of its kind, from an era where dragons used to rule the land. They said that it would come from time to time to attack and feast on whatever he could find, returning to his home when it was satisfied. This being the reason why the Mae People were never too many in numbers. This somewhat got Artic's attention as he decided to wait for Laoshe to attack again. When he did, the Frost Demon went to confront him himself, and proceeded to defeat the all powerful dragon with no real effort involved.

Nevertheless, Artic decided to remain on the planet. Years went by, and it did not seem he was going to be leaving anytime soon. After all, his men found him conversing with the leaders of the different tribes often with a tone they did not expect from someone of his standing. Sometimes they would find him mediating, or doing some kind of training with the elves, as if he was one of them and not their ruler.

Polaris was at first bothered by this, but convincing himself this was just a new hobby his son had picked up and did not mind, certain that he would return eventually. Years, turned into decades, and decades turned into centuries, and Artic had never left the planet, and had become rather defensive of its people. So much so that he only allowed 4 bases to be built upon it, much smaller then they normally were, and in areas where it would not affect the surrounding environment. At this point the only members of the Empire that would stay on-planet were those that had to maintain the bases, take care of any crew that happened to stop at the planet, Artic himself, and one named Citron.

Citron was a massive and somewhat muscular individual with the appearance of a human, with orange eyes, bald head, and a large black Chinese style mustache. He was the descendant of one of the elite warriors that had accompanied Polaris in the transfer, and his line had been kept strong and loyal during all these years. So much so that Citron through genetics, potential and training, was now the strongest soldier in the Empire, not counting Tanya when she is in her transformed state. Even so, the different between him and her once transformed, was not as big as the difference between him and the second strongest warrior.

This top warrior was tasked with only one thing by his Emperor: to look over Artic in the place of the several soldiers that would normally accompany a Frost Demon. Citron had naturally accepted this task, and spent the last few years rather bored. It was true that he was able to train with Artic from time to time, but outside of that honor he had nothing else to do. That was why he eventually formed a family with one of the women in the village he was stationed in, which was the closest one from where Artic usually tended to stay. He had already fathered 4 strong children, and as long as he was not reprimanded by it or his wife went against it, he was planning on having a few more.

One day, as he was training with his 2 eldest sons, his scouter went off with the sound of an important message. Something that had not happened in years. His sons were somewhat puzzled by this. Even more so when their father's expression turned rather serious.

"You two stay here. I'm going to go check on Lord Artic."

With that he was off, going to find the Frost Demon who had a tendency to isolate himself like some kind of hermit. Thanks to his scouter, Citron did not take long to find his superior. Even if the location was in the middle of nowhere, in some dark and difficultly traversed forest, where in the center rested a massive, over 100 meter tall, dead Treant which was now nothing more than a husk. This time Artic was not inside the husk, which he seemed to use as a home most of the time. Instead, he was near a rather large lake.

As Citron approached the location he was surprised by what he saw, even if it was something he had already seen before. Even if it paled in comparison to other things Artic was able to do with his race's telekinetic abilities. Artic had lifted all of the water out of the lake, not letting a single drop spill, and had shaped into a massive ball. The Frost Demon was now in the process of setting the water back down, as he had sensed the approach of Citron.

Landing several feet behind his Lord, Citron was greeted by Syllis, a female Mae Elf who sometimes worked as Artic's attendant. Getting closer to the Frost Demon he was then greeted by an ancient looking elf, one of those whose connection to the planet was so great and so well crafted that he had long ago surpassed his race's age limit. His name was Boel and he, according to Artic, was the Frost Demon's mentor. The one who had taught him everything that made what Citron had just witnessed possible.

Not only this but it was thanks to Boel, Artic had also gained control over his power and made himself stronger. To the point that with his father and brother in weaker forms, he was at the moment the strongest in the Empire. Finally, Citron reached Artic who was floating in the air in a mediating position, the Frost Demon stood as tall as the average human, with a very athletic body, that was colored porcelain white. His eyes were red and, on his head, rested a blue colored orb.

"Why have you disturbed me, Citron?" Artic asked in a calm tone.

"I apologize, my Lord. But we have detected an object going past your system."

"And? What of it?"

"It is traveling at great speeds. Even faster than our ships. The readings indicate that it is not a natural occurrence, and might be a vessel. We did not get a good read on it, but there were signs of a powerful being onboard."

"How powerful?" Artic asked in curiosity.

"At least as strong as your brother. But they went out of range before the reading could be completed."

"Hmm... Did we get a possible trajectory?"

"It seemed to be going in the same direction as the Emperor went." Citron informed, this getting Artic's attention.

"And this worries you?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. I know it is foolish, but something tells me, there might be more to this then we know."

"And you wish to do something about this?"

"Perhaps... we could look into it."

"I see... But that would involve leaving the planet… What do you think, Boel?"

"You are more than free to do as you wish. Your power, intelligence, and experience are more than enough to handle any possible issue." His master replied.

"What about you, Syllis?"

"I-I think that your lordship is free to do as he wishes." She replied, looking somewhat flustered.

"Very well. Citron, I will listen to your concerns. We will go after this object and ascertain if your worries are justified." Artic informed, slowly dropping back to the ground.

"As you wish. I will have a ship and crew prepared for you right away." Citron said with a bow.

"No need. It will be just the two of us. Anything else would take too long. That being said we will only need two pods."

"B-But those are for emergency situations and not suitable for you…" The warrior tried to argue, but his superior was having none of it.

"They are faster, and quicker to get ready. If that object is as fast as you say, we do not have much time."

"M-My Lord, if I may, who will protect us?" Syllis asked, with some concern in her voice.

"Activate my training golems. They are at a 100% power, and more than enough to deal with any threat."

Citron gulped at this. Even if he was much stronger than these golems, and could take on all of them, they were still a formidable force. They were comprised of about 20 golems made out of the best materials, carved in the shape of Artic, and all of them being able to use generic versions of the Frost Demon's attacks. All in all, they could easily destroy many of the armies of the planets under the Empire's control.

"As you wish." She remarked with a bow as Citron and Artic left.

* * *

This object, which would soon be chased after by Artic and Citron, was not the only thing approaching the planet Polaris was on. Another ship of the Empire was just a few hours away from landing. This one belonging to Hail, the youngest son, and someone who was too curious for his own good. Having decided to dismiss his father's advice to go and visit the worlds he had already conquered, in favor of also exploring this new world. Of course, hopefully without his father getting wind of this too early on.

Hail was a rather unique individual for his race. He was a self-proclaimed admirer of beauty, having chosen many of the planets he had conquered based on his standards of beauty. He also was a collector of different works of art and other things that caught his interest, and that he simply had to had. This however was not the strangest thing about him. His race reproduced asexually, and had no real sex drive, or any reproductive organs. Meaning that normally they held no interest in women or sex.

He however, rather enjoyed the company of women, simply because he found them beautiful. So much so, that he had many of them travel with him. They would work as his aids, tending to his needs, or amusing him whenever it was necessary. They wore outfits different from the armors that soldiers had to wear. These being made so as to tastefully accentuate the beauty he saw in them.

In some cases, when the women were willing, they would get physical with the Frost Demon. An act that in his eyes was used as a form of amusement and entertainment, as he did not take in them the pleasure the women did. He also referred to these acts as ways to further display and bring out the hidden beauty these women had. It was these particular actions that painted him as an eccentric in the face of many members of the Empire. Especially his father and brother.

This being said, it was not a surprise that when one entered his main chambers within the ship, they would be greeted by several women going about different tasks. This was the case for Hail's two elite warriors, who served as his bodyguards, and sometimes the final line between an enemy and the Frost Demon.

The first of these individuals was a slime of the heteromorphic races. However, she had taken the form of a beautiful woman in her 20s, who possessed an average built body, raven black hair, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a version of the Empire's armor which did not possess any shoulder pads, to facilitate better arm movements. This woman's name was Bukubukuchagama, and she was a Player of YGGDRASIL that had arrived in this universe about 600 years ago.

To her left was Roni Mocchi Mochi, son of Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, whom was a Player which had arrived only 100 years previous. He looked like a handsome man in his 30s, sporting tanned skin and an athletic build that made him a very successful ladies' man. His eyes were like those of a wolf, with short silver hair, and he wore the same armor as the rest of the soldiers. Much like his mother he was a werewolf. However, unlike her he was still bound by the full moon in order for his transformation to happen.

He had been the result of Ankoro sleeping with one of Polaris' soldiers, resulting in a being with the same race as his mother, but the powers of his father, who at this stage had already surpassed both of them. Werewolves like him were coming into existence after the discovery of the planet where Ankoro was living, which was home to a sizable population of werewolves, which she now ruled over.

"What a waste." Roni said as he sighed.

"Are you going to say that every time we come here?" Bukubukuchagama asked in a teasing tone, with a mature sounding voice.

"Hey. It's hard not to do."

"Well, if you continue doing good work, why not go to a planet where you can have something like this?~" She suggested with a mischievous tone.

"But that will take a while. And during that time, I am surrounded by this." Roni sighed again as he replied.

"Greetings. Is there anything I can help you with?" One of the beautiful women asked, approaching them.

"Well…~"

Roni began to speak in a rather suggestive tone, just for his companion to speak over him.

"We wish to speak with Lord Hail." She informed, causing the assistant to blush.

"W-Well, at the time Lord Hail is…" She went to reply, just for the elite warrior to calmly silence her.

"Understood. We will wait." To this the assistant gave a small bow and promptly left.

"Now, you..." Bukubukuchagama growled, glaring at Roni.

"Now, I'm certain your mother has spoiled you. You should know better than coming on to the people here. It might get you into trouble with Hail. Do you want that?" She argued with a serious edge to her voice.

"I... F-Fine." He said as sighed in defeat.

Not long after, the door on the opposite end of the room, leading to Hail's bedchambers opened, and the Frost Demon emerged. He was accompanied by one of his assistants, who was still in the process of recomposing herself. This attendant went back to whatever her role was, while Hail went to meet his two elite warriors.

"We're glad you could come and meet us so quickly.~" Bukubukuchagama said in a more child like voice, as she took a small bow.

"Of course. I would not miss a chance to be in the presence of that gifted voice of yours." Hail remarked with a smile.

"We came to inform you that we would be arriving in a few hours. We will be doing as you instructed, and make sure the Emperor does not detect our presence." She informed in a dutiful tone, despite her childlike voice.

"Very good. I will monitor the situation from now on. You are dismissed." Hail informed in a pleased fashion.

He turned towards the center of the room where a throne rested, made specifically to accommodate his body in this form. Taking a seat upon the throne, he activated the panel on the right armrest to project and image of the planet they were approaching. On his left armrest, was placed a cup of wine, which he was to quick to take and drink from, a small smirk forming on his face. He was rather excited to see what he would be able to find on this planet. Especially before his father found out about his presence.

* * *

Inside Nazarick, Demiurge had just used a [World Class Item] to heal himself, and with that he quickly made his way to Ainz's study, and entered it in an uncharacteristically panicked fashion. This of course surprised Ainz, who was sitting at his desk, and Albedo who was standing to his right, with Wrath who was kneeling before them in front.

"Demiurge, what is the meaning of this?" Albedo quickly growled, incensed by Demiurge rudely barging into their master's study.

The Arch-Devil however ignored her, closing the door behind him, and kneeling right there and then, his head hitting the floor as he did so.

"M-My apologies, Ainz-sama! I have made a grave mistake in judging the current situation of the Holy Kingdom. Not only that, but I lowered myself to the point of having to use the [World Class Item] you so selflessly gave me." He cried out in a desperate voice.

It was obvious to all those present, that Demiurge was in a deep state of panic. His heart was beating at what was before, unknown speeds from the fear that now loomed over him.

"…"

Albedo went to speak, but Ainz lifted his right hand to silence her as he gazed at the NPC that was still prostrating before them.

"Rise, Demiurge. Approach and tell me how you think you have misjudged the situation." The Overlord instructed in his usual calm and superior manner.

"A-As you wish, Ainz-sama." Demiurge said, slowly calming down and recomposing himself.

"I had not foreseen or considered that another Supreme Being would have appeared. It was never my intention to incur the wrath of one of the 41 Supreme Beings. Had I known, I would have never put this plan in motion."

Ainz scratched his chin, the red dots in his eye sockets examining the demon, and once again Demiurge felt that fear course through his body. He did not know what was going to become of him. Whatever punishment his master would decide upon, he would accept it. However, deep down he was cowering in the fear. Not of the possible horrible things that could befall him, but for completely and utterly failing the Supreme Beings. A fate worse than death and/or torture, and a feeling that now he truly understood how Shalltear felt when she recovered from her brainwashing.

"I see. That is not a mistake Demiurge. If it were, we both would be responsible for it." Ainz calmly informed.

This statement was a shocking one for the NPCs, whose mouths were agape.

"Ainz-sama…" Albedo went to speak, but Ainz silenced her again with a raised hand.

"I had no knowledge of this. For all we knew, for all I knew, we were the only ones to have come here. Touch-san's presence was… unforeseen."

This was enough to calm down the demon to a more stable state, knowing that this was also something that was not known or even expected by the great mind of Ainz. This then gave him a certain sense of clarity in that moment as he mentally went over the information he had obtained.

The same could not be said for Albedo. Even for a being with her impeccable and jaw-dropping exterior, she was even more concerned for knowing that her love had not expected or planned this. It was one thing for her to know that Touch-Me was part of a plan. That meant that everything was being done in Nazarick's, and by extension, Ainz's benefit. However, knowing that his presence was not planned, this could mean several things.

He had killed Wrath's summon form. Obviously because he had done something to displease Touch-Me. Now she wondered what else could he do? What else could he kill? Did he plan to take Ainz away from Nazarick, and away from her!? No! That would not do. She did not understand what this "Empire of Polaris" that Wrath had talked about was, but she could care less about it. Right now was only focused on Touch-Me, and the possible threat he presented to her relationship with Ainz, and his standing. After all, only her love deserved Nazarick. The rest were simply afterthoughts.

"Wrath told us about his meeting with Touch-san. He told him everything he knew about the plans for the Kingdom, along with the existence of E-Rantel and Nazarick's location. He also told me how Touch-Me killed his summoned form, along with the green humanoid called 'Guls' that attacked him, the woman named Tanya who accompanied Touch-san, and the name of this 'Polaris Empire'." Ainz informed in a regal manner.

"I am aware, Ainz-sama. I was attacked by that woman, while I was spying on the enslaved demi-humans' progress at the breach of the wall."

"Was it her that forced you into using [Hygieia's Chalice]?" His superior asked with a certain curious tone.

"Y-Yes."

"She must have been very powerful to put you in such a state." Ainz mused in a distant tone as he thought on the matter.

"Or you simply lowered your guard too much and brought this shame upon us all." Albedo argued, with distain clear in her voice.

"Albedo, I would never do such thing. She was somehow able to detect me through my [Invisibility]. I am unsure if it was with her own abilities, or the item she equipped on her face, but she was very well aware of my presence. She had already displayed unknown powers, similar to those of the being that attacked Wrath. As the one responsible for this operation, I was not willing to risk fighting them without knowing what I was dealing with. Especially when she seemed to be the one closest to Touch-Me-sama, and argued to be stronger than him." Demiurge explained in a calm tone.

"Foolishness. It is impossible for her to be at the same level as a Supreme Being." Albedo informed matter-of-factly.

Ainz however, was more broadminded than Albedo. As he listened intently at their exchange, he knew that was not quite right. For example, Rubedo was stronger than all members of the guild, but he was imagining that Albedo did not count her sister in her statement, since Rubedo was of Nazarick. Ainz knew that even within YGGDRASIL, there were NPCs stronger than his friend, and even though he was among the top 4 Players of the game, he was not graced with the number-1 spot.

"How did the fight against her go?" He asked, curious to know more about these seemingly unknown powers.

At this Demiurge lowered his head in response. He understood perfectly why his master would think that there was a fight. After all, he had been put in a situation where he had no other choice but to use a healing item. He must have been in a really intense battle. It was only natural to think that. Demiurge really did wish that was the case, as he then spoke in a low and defeated tone.

"My apologies, b-but there was no fight. She fired an unknown type of energy attack against me, that I was unable to either avoid or resist. After which, I used [Greater Teleportation] to escape."

This definitely piqued Ainz's attention. Two beings with seemingly unknown powers, where one of them was able to so easily take out Demiurge, all the while stating that she was stronger than Touch-Me. That in itself would be worrisome, especially since another guildmate and friend, Punitto Moe, estimated that if fully equipped, Touch-Me could solo all the Guardians of Nazarick if he had to.

He would call the situation fascinating, but he wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. He was failing to understand why Touch-Me had turned hostile against Wrath. Had the demon done something to anger his friend? Or had Touch-Me decided to work on his own with a new group of people? This thought truly was troubling to him, and a bit revolting.

"What race was this Tanya?"

"I am unsure, but I believe she might be some new kind of elf."

"I see... Could you describe her to me?"

"She had teal-colored skin, orange hair, and pointed ears, while the rest of her body was similar to that of a human or elf."

Ainz searched his mind of every kind of elf he knew, and in the end he too was left wondering what she was. He did not remember any kind of elf that would look exactly like this, especially the mix of skin and hair color. Hers and Guls' powers were also an enigma. They could be a kind of [Talent], but it seemed strange for two completely different beings with no real connection to share the same ability. It could be a form of magic, but none of the NPCs had heard a chant, and Wrath did remark on Guls ability as a hand-to-hand fighter. This would make him think of them being [Monk], but he was not aware of any natural ability for them to be able to produce such attacks.

"I apologize, for being unable to provide you with anything of real use, Ainz-sama." Demiurge said apologetically with a bow.

"While at the moment we do not have much to work with, I wouldn't say that you two did not bring us useful information. The fact Touch-san is in this world, is already relevant enough."

"Even if that is the case, I simply do not understand why Touch-Me-sama and these people following him would have attacked his faithful servants." Albedo pointed out in barely restrained consternation.

"If I may, Ainz-sama. I believe I have a theory." Demiurge informed.

"Umu. You may speak."

"It could be possible that this 'Polaris Empire', is the name of a new force that Touch-Me-sama is leading, and that they, much like ourselves, wish to expand and make an impact upon this world. We simply happened to come across them as they moved in to put their own plan into motion."

"Hmm... Not a bad theory. But I still fail to understand the meaning of the word 'Polaris'. He had never mentioned anything like that before, or why he would attack a possible ally in Wrath." Ainz informed the demon.

"In that case, Ainz-sama. What if, Touch-Me-sama is acting against us?" Albedo suggested in a cold voice.

"Albedo! How dare you consider something like that?!" Demiurge growled, as the mere thought was tantamount to blasphemy.

"It has happened before. Indeed, it was not with a Supreme Being, but we have seen Shalltear be affected by an outside force and turn against Nazarick. Couldn't something similar have happened now?"

Indeed, the situation with Shalltear had been, and in some ways still was, a massive issue. However, Ainz simply failed to believe, or wanted to believe, that something like that would befall his friend. Especially when it could imply that he would, like Shalltear, have to kill Touch-Me. Ainz shook his head of such thoughts as the Guardian Overseer and Nazarick Defense Commander continued to argue.

"Do not be foolish. You can't possibly put a Supreme Being at the same level as Shalltear." Demiurge argued with vemon clear in his tone.

"I know how this sounds, but what other excuse do you have for him taking actions against an ally?" Albedo calmly spat back.

"Enough!" Ainz shouted in a commanding tone.

"M-My apologies." Both quickly said, lowering their heads.

"I have heard both of your opinions, and I will not say that I agree with one in particular. However, I do believe that we should first understand the situation that is taking place before us. That said, I will now try to use [Message] to contact Touch-san." The Overlord firmly declared.

If there were any protests to this, Ainz honestly did not hear it, as his mind was already set on what he was about to do, as be began to cast the [Message] spell...

* * *

Sir Touch-Me was on the bridge, looking at Polaris' forces through the screens as they finished up with the invading forces. He did this with a cold and commanding look. It wasn't like watching this did not affect him, but it was that in this moment with Polaris still speaking with Queen Calca, he was the highest authority figure on the bridge, and he had to act like it.

"Huuugh... This is boring." Came a voice huffing behind him.

He did not have to turn around to understand who it was. It was the strongest member of his unit. A Namekian named Slug who, much like Guls, was a child of the Namekian who had come to this universe with Polaris. Slug wore an armor very similar to that of his, but lacked shoulder pads, as he said that those restricted his arms' range of motion.

"If you came here for entertainment, you won't find it." Touch-Me stoically informed.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Still, watching this beats sitting around doing nothing." The Namekian argued, still speaking with a bored tone.

"…"

Touch-Me went to speak, when he suddenly froze, feeling someone was trying to contact him via [Message]. Taking into account everything that had happened thus far, he had a gut feeling of who it was as his left hand went to his temple.

[Touch-san?] Came the voice from the other side.

[Momonga?]

[Y-Yes] The undead replied, heavy hints of emotion in his voice.

Ainz felt his emotions quickly being suppressed, but the immediate effect was not strong enough, allowing him to feel the joy of making contact with someone who he thought he would never see again. Someone who was his savior, and who he had looked up too by a ridiculous degree.

He was truly at a loss for words, not really sure if he should go ahead and ask him about what had happened with Wrath, where he had been, and who were the people that were accompanying him. Before he could speak however, his comrade would reply...

[I would like to meet up. After what happened with Wrath and the Kingdom, I think we should speak face to face.]

[I-I agree. I too would like to talk about what happened. Not to mention everything that has happened since we got here…] Ainz said, his emotions continuing to get suppressed as they welled up beyond certain threshold.

[I can imagine what you've went through. But don't worry, I am here now. You will have someone to help you.] Touch-Me informed with a neutral tone of voice.

[When do you want to meet up?] Ainz asked in an almost eager tone.

[Hmm... In a few hours would be good. The sooner the better.]

[Agreed. I-If you tell me where you are, I can open a [Gate] to Nazarick…] Ainz began, when his friend spoke over him.

[No. I will not be alone. And I think it would be better to have the meeting take place somewhere else because of it. Perhaps E-Rantel?]

[I can do that.] Ainz replied, not too happy with the idea of letting strangers into Nazarick, and more than willing to accept his friend's proposal.

[If you can be at the gates, I will send someone to get you, and whoever is with you.] The Overlord then added.

[That works.]

[Good. Then, I'll see you in a few hours.] Ainz said, ending the [Message].

Touch-Me stopped for a moment before he looked back at Slug, who seemed more annoyed with his superior having spaced out than anything else.

"Well?"

"I have to go speak with Lord Polaris. Take care of things where while I'm gone." Touch-Me replied while rushing out of the room.

"Huh!? W-Why me?" Slug growled, not really liking being in the position of a commander, but Touch-Me was already gone.

"I spoke with him." Ainz calmly said as he ended the [Message] spell.

"W-What did Touch-Me-sama say?" Albedo hesitantly asked.

"We will meet in E-Rantel." Ainz declared, his tone telling those present that this was not to be questioned.

"As you wish, Ainz-sama." They said in unison.

"Albedo, call for Sebas to come meet us."

* * *

Vanity Loo, was enjoying a rest period between assignments. Currently, she was wearing simple and somewhat old looking clothing, which covered her average looking body. Her eyes were crystal blue, with medium length fiery hair and some freckles. From the kitchen she could see into her small backyard where the man she had saved and now had a strange relationship with, was standing still, looking up at the sky.

Bardock, was using his energy sensing abilities to understand what was going on. After having come to this unknown world, he had noticed two things. First, he had lost his "gift", so he was no longer plagued by visions of the future. Second, his body was in bad shape. So much so that for most of the time he was recovering, he was effectively trapped inside his body, unable to move or interact with the outside world.

Being in this caged state gave him a lot of time to think. To wonder where he was, who seemed to be looking over him, what they wanted, and so on. He also found himself desperate for a way to feel the world around him. That was when he thought back to his time conquering planets for Frieza. More specifically, to the times he faced fighters who had abilities similar to those of scouters. At the time he did not think much of it, since they had scouters, but in his state he began to think about it, and try to develop this ability, if he could do so.

With time, be began to be able to sense whenever his caregiver was in the room, and where she was within this room. Not having anything else to do as his body healed, he continued to work on this new ability, managing to be able to sense everything in the building he was in by the time he was fully recovered and restored to full consciousness.

He soon learned that the woman who he had startled by suddenly getting back up was named Vanity Loo. Well, startle might not be the best word, as her yelp was followed by her drawing a sword on him. Even if it was useless against him, he found it funny in his own Saiyan way.

At first, he wanted to leave as soon as he was back on his feet, fearing a possible connection of this world to Frieza, and wanting to learn about his new situation by himself. However, she was not having any of it. Bardock soon found himself being called out as an "ungrateful idiot", for wanting to leave without paying back the person who had saved him. All the while visibly not having any idea where he was and what to do. He agreed, to some extent, deciding to accommodate her wishes as everything she had said was true, and she could be useful in him understanding his current situation.

As time went on he learned where he was, and that in fact this world had no relation to Frieza, and from what she told him of this worlds fighters, they were nothing worthy of his attention. On his part, Bardock told Vanity about who he was and where he came from, which did not seem to bother her too much. Probably because she had seen him at what was arguably his lowest.

From there their relationship grew. They would live together in the same house, with Bardock ultimately taking up a job to help support the burden he had placed on her. From time to time they would share the same bed, but so far it hadn't taken a romantic turn, and to be honest Bardock was not looking for such a thing. Even if he found her personality rather attractive, even by Saiyan standards.

At the moment, Bardock was in a greatly unnerved state. He was feeling a massive presence in the distance. He was unable to tell how truly massive it was. Along with this fact, it seemed to meld with those around it, meaning outside of being certain that it was much stronger than him, he did not know by how much. He couldn't help but start thinking of Frieza, wondering if this is what he would feel like if Bardock had been able to sense energy when he had met him.

"Well, are you going to do move?" Vanity asked, emerging from the house.

She got no response, which only served to annoy her further. Seeing that he wasn't listening, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. This was greeted with a violent reaction on his part, as the Saiyan turned around, and grabbing on to her wrist with considerable strength. Vanity hissed under the pressure, doing her best to maintain her composure before him, since she had learned from their time together that he seemed to hold her regular composure in some high regard. Whatever was happening now, she did not want to risk showing weakness in front of him.

"Well? If you wanted some intimate contact you could have just asked." She remarked with a smirk, as he finally regained his senses and let her go.

"Do not be foolish." He growled in reply, getting some distance from her.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" Vanity asked firmly, while massaging her wrist.

"I'm sensing something in the distance."

"How bad is it?" She asked in concern, noticing the worry in his tone.

"Bad. Whatever it is, it's much stronger than me."

The statement visibly stunned Vanity. She was somewhat aware of the power he wielded. Enough to know he could probably make anyone, and anything kneel before him if he wished. To imagine someone stronger than him was simply too much for her. Especially when she did not even have a real grasp on the true levels of his power.

"I will…" He began to speak, when she interrupted him.

"No, you are not. Didn't you end up here because you went up against someone you couldn't defeat?" She coldly argued.

"Yes. Just... do you expect me to stay here and do nothing about it?"

"Yes. Rushing to a possible death, won't do any of us any good." Vanity bluntly argued.

Bardock was aware of this, he had felt enough pain and loss to last him an eternity, and it was enough to make him understand that sometimes things needed to be thought out and taken slow.

"I am aware. And don't worry. I don't plan on going to investigate on my own."

"What will you do then?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will wait. I believe that I detected other smaller signals moving away from that larger presence. I believe that eventually, some of those will come here. Then we will know what we're up against."

"V-Very good. Now, why don't we go do something to get your mind off of this thing that's bothering you?" She suggested with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to do some exercises with my sword. You know, especially after you almost broke my wrist." Vanity replied, beginning to put some distance between them.

"I did not want to do that, but you do know that you can't get back at me like that right?"

"I know that. I can't even make a scratch on you, but swinging away at you is going to make me feel much better." Vanity informed with a sly smile.

"..."


End file.
